After All of This Time
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Dia mungkin adalah orang yang paling bodoh jika menyangkut sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke menyadari hal itu. OS. Light-BL.


_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto, his friends, and the worlds he lives belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**After All of This Time**

[ AU, hint of BL, randomness , etc ]

* * *

Dia berdiri; bergeming dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. Udara dingin berembus, merasuk ke dalam melalui serat-serat pakaian, dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dengan penuh keengganan, kedua tangan pucatnya dia keluarkan; merapatkan bagian depan mantel dan menghalau udara malam yang semakin bertambah dingin.

Di bawah desah napasnya dia menggerutu setelah melirik jam tangan dan menghitung sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sini—di depan sebuah restoran seperti orang yang bodoh—menunggu seseorang. Dia mencoba tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh minat dari beberapa gadis yang berjalan melewatinya; hanya menatap jauh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul di dekat lampu lalu lintas.

Sungguh, jika dalam sepuluh menit orang yang ditunggunya tidak muncul, dia akan pergi. Tidak peduli akan komentar dan sindiran yang akan didapatkan besok dari sambungan telepon.

Dicobanya menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Dia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Tangan kanannya kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Dia merogoh dan mencari ponselnya; hanya menemukan dirinya menatap layar yang hitam.

Ujung jarinya hampir berniat mencari daftar kontak dan menekan ikon 'panggil' sebelum telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Pada akhirnya, dia menghela napas. Uap tipis berembus dari mulut sebelum menghilang dengan cepat. Didongakkannya kepala. Sepasang oniksnya segera tertuju pada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia sangat ingin menghapus cengiran bodoh dan konyol yang menghiasi wajah kecokelatan itu.

"Kau terlambat, _Idiot_," katanya dingin sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku hampir saja berniat untuk pulang jika satu menit lagi kau tidak datang."

Cengiran itu tidak juga hilang dan justru semakin melebar. Dia tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak memutar kedua mata dan melayangkan protes berupa gumaman tidak jelas tatkala sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya. Tangan besar itu meremas pelan bahunya.

"Nah," ujar orang itu. "Tapi kau tidak melakukan itu, bukan, Sasuke? Kau terlalu baik untuk meninggalkanku di hari seperti ini."

Dia tidak menjawab; membiarkan pemilik iris safir itu menggiringnya memasuki restoran. Kehangatan dari tempat itu memudarkan sensasi dingin yang dia rasakan setelah hampir satu jam menunggu di luar.

-x-

Dia mungkin adalah orang yang paling bodoh jika menyangkut sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sering kali tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa kalau berhadapan dengan si pirang. Hanya sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dan tidak pedulilah yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat _image_-nya di mata laki-laki itu tidak jatuh.

Bukannya dia berniat menjaga _image_ atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, kalau si pirang berada di dekatnya, Sasuke tanpa sadar akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak akan dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa.

Bukan satu atau dua kali dia menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak suka ramen."

Dia menatap hidangan di depannya dengan sengit sebelum beralih ke arah si pirang yang tampak tengah makan dengan lahap; tidak peduli uap panas yang mengepul dari mangkuk. Suara seruput dan desah penuh kepuasan dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau dengar aku, Usuratonkachi?"

Si pirang akhirnya mendongakkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening setelah meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk yang setengah isinya sudah habis.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu, Teme," jawab Naruto, "dan tentu saja aku juga tahu jika kau tidak suka ramen-_ttebayo_! Tapi ... ayolah, ini sudah seperti tradisi! Apa kau lupa? Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah melakukan ini sejak—uh, berapa lama?"

"Delapan tahun."

"Yeah! Delapan tahun!" si pirang berseru, mengarahkan ujung jari telunjuk kepada dirinya. "Sekarang berhentilah memberikan komentar menyebalkan itu dan makan makananmu, Teme!"

Dia ingin menolak. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menatap si pirang—yang kini kembali menyeruput ramen dengan sangat berisik dan memesan satu mangkuk lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun terlebih setelah melihat senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah kecokelatan itu. Ditatapnya lagi mangkuk ramen miliknya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas selama beberapa detik sebelum meraih sumpit dan mulai—walau dengan sangat enggan—mencoba menikmati makanan itu.

Luput melihat senyum yang ditujukan Naruto padanya.

-x-

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi di dalam restoran. Dia bergegas merapatkan kembali mantelnya. Sampai saat ini—walau delapan tahun lebih—dia masih tidak bisa berhenti heran mengenai si pirang yang bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk besar ramen tanpa merasa mual dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Hanya melihat Naruto menyantap mangkuk ke duanya sudah membuat Sasuke mendorong mangkuknya sendiri dan meminum teh hijau sebanyak mungkin.

Udara dingin kembali berembus dan menerpa wajah pucatnya. Dia tergidik, memejamkan mata, dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara di bulan Februari yang dingin; mengabaikan paru-parunya yang seperti memprotes karena udara yang begitu dingin. Di sekitarnya, masih banyak orang-orang yang tengah menikmati malam yang seakan tidak akan berakhir.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika menyadari ketidakhadiran si pirang di sampingnya. Dengan cepat memutar tubuh dan mencari di antara kerumunan. Dia dengan mudah menemukan laki-laki itu; berdiri di depan sebuah toko pakaian dan menatap sesuatu yang dipajang di etalase toko. Seperti menyadari tatapannya, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya; mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Dia mendekati si pirang, berdiri di samping laki-laki itu dan menatap ke arah etalase. Berbagai macam pakaian dipajang di sana; diperagakan oleh para _manekin_ bisu tanpa wajah. Sasuke tidak mempunyai ide apa pun tentang apa yang tengah dilihat si pirang. Dia hanya bergeming dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar di hadapannya.

"Tunggu di sini, oke?"

Dia tidak sempat menjawab. Si pirang sudah terlebih dahulu setengah berlari ke dalam toko; mengamati dari luar ke arah Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita di belakang meja kasir sembari menunjuk ke arah etalase. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menghilang di balik salah satu pintu; kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa sebuah kantong kertas.

Dan Sasuke segera tahu apa yang dibeli Naruto ketika laki-laki itu mengeluarkan isinya segera setelah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyiapkan apa pun karena sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa untukmu," katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala; membuat helaian rambut pirang itu semakin berantakan. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk ... err, semuanya."

Dia hanya bisa menatap sebuah syal—di tangan Naruto—yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Laki-laki itu tanpa perintah mengalungkan syal pada leher pucatnya; membenarkan letaknya sedikit hingga berhasil menutupi setengah wajahnya. Syal itu terasa lembut di permukaan wajahnya. Tanpa dia sadar memejamkan mata ketika jari-jari Naruto sempat menyapu pipi kanannya. Hampir melayangkan protes setelah laki-laki itu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama delapan tahun ini, Sasuke," bisiknya lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak luput melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah si pirang sebelum laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sasuke kembali menatap syal yang melingkar erat di lehernya—membentenginya dari udara dingin di sekitar—lalu ke arah Naruto secara bergantian. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto; membuat tubuh mereka hampir menyentuh satu sama lain tanpa memedulikan beberapa orang yang menyadari kedekatan mereka.

Dia tidak lagi peduli dengan pendapat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hn," ujarnya, "terima kasih kembali, Naruto."

—_**fin**_

* * *

_Randomness again from me. Well, Valentine Day make me so sappy, orz. Anyway, Happy Valentine Day to you, fellas! _

_Review anyone? #throwingchocolatesandroses_


End file.
